<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Lies Within by BayShen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758356">What Lies Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayShen/pseuds/BayShen'>BayShen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota (Video Games) RPF, Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Flip-Flop, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Old Age, Old Gods, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Switching, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayShen/pseuds/BayShen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also posted here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/39424308/</p><p>You thought 2020 would pass without me getting an annual fic in? Hah.<br/>This one is an Elder Titan / Night Stalker flip-flop. I told myself that I should keep my goddamn work short, so I could at least upload smut material without a barrage of useless lore bullshit that come attached to it. This time... it's smut material with a barrage of bullshit set up instead. This was highly inspired by quite a few Dota art folks out there. Shoutouts to them, you guys know who you are.</p><p>Enjoy, and comment and criticize me, you cowards!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balanar the Night Stalker/Elder Titan the Worldsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Lies Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those of you who want to get straight to the smut, it starts at... fuck, this one's actually a bit too big in terms of sexy parts. Just go to "The titan felt far too removed" for a slow burn without the short lore bullshit, and "the titan did as he was told" for the butt fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began with a triumphant orchestral boom, that resounded from seemingly out of nowhere. The old yet restless Elder Titan had just led his team to another victory. Despite his moniker of being a worldsmith, he is far from how he was in his prime. While he certainly fits the elderly portion of his title, he's surprisingly not even close to that of an actual titan. If anything, he more closely resembled a deity with bovine facial features and a regal set of curved horns. Albeit, a very old and wrinkly bovine. His nimble movements however belies any notion of his age, as also demonstrated by his performance in carrying his team to victory. It's not every day that you see a hero of his status being played in the pole position of having outrageously destructive items in his inventory. Perhaps it was the only way that this battle could have been won, considering how lax his fellow allies were.</p><p>Wiping the sweat off his brow the titan could finally rest easy, knowing that this round of the battle for the Ancients have been won. Sheathing in his Bloodthorn blade and setting aside his Assault Cuirass, the well-built worldsmith could finally let his yellow-toned body breathe. Sitting his barely clothed bottom down, he slightly struggled to remove the Woodland Striders from his hooves. He has nothing else to remove as he had left much of his other, much larger equipment, right on the floors of the battlefield. His world-carving hammer however could be handily stored within the immaterial planes, without having to take up physical space. Spreading his legs open to reveal a loose yet breathable loincloth, he could finally gain purchase of some semblance of relaxation. Adrenaline still coursing through his Aghanim Scepter-infused veins, not even the humblest of beings could resist smirking after unleashing such a performance on the battlefield. As he sat himself down in the post-game barracks, his aged torso still gleams with sweat from all the spirit-charged smacking he had done. It's not every day that he needed to cool off this much, as he usually only had to focus on lending his natural aura and disabling spirit from the backline. He could still feel the rush of energy coarsing through the green embeddings on his skin. As much as he liked the victory rush, he had preferred that his body would calm down sooner than later.</p><p>Despite being one of the earliest creatures to exist in the universe, all warriors that heeded the call to the war of the Ancients were all normalized by some governing power, to ensure that each match took place on an even playing field. This did not exclude the Elder Titan, as he no longer had the same power to create and destroy worlds at his own whim, and instead only retained a minutia of his earth-shaping powers alongside the ability to project a temporary manifestation of his otherworldly self. While this was a far cry from the godlike powers he had in his original form, he knew that it was of his choosing. To answer the call of the Ancients, one must subject themselves to the balance of powers that ensued.</p><p>And a critical part of that balance was to accept some form of mortality in his character. To this day, the titan still could not pinpoint the exact nature of this niggling sensation. In spite of his stoic demeanor which lasted all throughout the final minutes of the match, the worldsmith had noticed how oddly his body and mind would grow after matches that got particularly intense. No longer manipulated by either factions of the Ancient, his mental state would become closer to that of a regular mortal. A mortal with needs. Needs that could only be answered by; unknown to him, physical relief. The only method that seemed to provide some form of clarity was for him to travel to the warm springs located nearby the barracks stationed for all heroes that heeded the Ancient's call. At the moment, all that was on his mind is in planning when and how exactly he could discreetly head out to the bathing spot as soon as possible. He himself was surprised by just how strong the stinging feeling grew inside of him this time around. Little did he know, the newly introduced rules of the battlefield that allowed for all heroes to peak by unlocking two sides of the typically singular talent trees was the major catalyst to his heightened symptoms.</p><p>Typically, his body temperature would recede to regular levels merely minutes after a game, even without needing to remove any of his equipment. This time around however, his accelerated heartbeat and breathing rate, which would have been necessary in the war of the Ancients, did not go away immediately at all. It continued to linger uncomfortably even after he got rid of the artifacts used in the match. The feeling welled up inside of him so much, it was starting to become so unbearable that he really couldn't stay calm. For the first time, the sensation grew so strong that it overwhelmed all his senses, holding back his thoughts from thinking about literally anything other than the need to head for the hot springs. It did seemed strange to him how the sweat never seemed to dissipate from his body either. For a being who'd spent his whole life attending and caretaking the various worlds at large, he was extremely ignorant to the concept of being in heat. As he had lost the cosmic attainment that came with the title of a worldsmith, he was forced to adapt to the ever fickle biology of an earthly being. This time around, he certainly couldn't keep the surge of hormones in check through sheer will alone. Without further delay, the Elder Titan tries to keep his balance in check while briskly walking towards the heated springs reserved solely for participants of the battle between the Ancients.</p><p>Entering the barracks is a hero from the opposing side of that last match. Balanar the Night Stalker limped achingly and barely manages to sit himself down to the closest available seat. Too exhausted to even notice the equipment strewn about, the blue batlike beast folded his wings in and instinctively made room for his tail before crashing down on the same bench. Kicking off the Guardian Greaves and hastily peeling off his lower body plating, Balanar was now left with nothing on himself but the tights covering his bottom, leaving only his tail to protrude seamlessly. Seething with rage, he honestly could not believe that he lost against a strategy as ridiculous as a "beater Elder Titan". In his livid state, memories of how his teammates refused to end on an early lead flooded his thoughts. While he's experienced his fair share of losses, this one hurted more than usual. Being on the losing end after his first experience with tier 5 neutral items and dual talent lines was harsh. His anger soon slightly turned into regret, understanding that he should have trusted himself to provide the raw damage needed by the party, knowing that the increased skill ceiling widened his late game repertoire. Little did he know, that the increase in ability potential granted to all participating heroes brings... unintended effects.</p><p>It certainly didn't help that night-time was settling in. His emotional pulses grew to near-uncontrollable levels at the game deciding moment, and he barely managed to reclaim any sense of sanity after the Dire's grasps over his mind has faded, following the collapse of the home structure. However, his instincts are still keen and sharpened from the intense battle that ensued. With a clearer state of mind, he picked up a strong presence within the barracks. He could certainly at least tell that he was physically alone. Honing his focus, he was able to pinpoint that the "presence" was actually the powering smell of a creature in heat. The faint aroma started to grow and contain itself more and more within his triangular olfactory organs, eventually turning on some sort of switch that laid dormant inside of him. Hands reflexively clutched upon his chest, he initially struggled hard against the sudden urge that developed from deep within his core, so much so that he fell off the bench and onto the stone-laden ground. Noticing just how long his primal needs were held back for, Balanar realized that he had to answer the predatorial call from his body. To seek out the source of the lingering masculine scent, in order to fulfill this long ignored basic need.</p><p>His awakened bestial state made it absolutely clear to him the whereabouts of the odor; and with wings fully expanded, Balanar made a headlong dash in the general direction of the trailing fragrance. </p><p>The titan felt far too removed from his usual self that evening. He knew that he had to take immediate action the moment he reached the springs. And of course in his hurried walking state, he reached the springs soon enough. The gentle warmth permeating the surroundings kissed the skin of the titan almost instantly. Truly a sight to soothe eyes, the beautiful semi-circular pool holding up the gentle warm waters still holds up to the titan. While the source of hot water comes from within the crevices below the pool, it's not entirely clear how it is able to facilitate its self-cleaning process just through some holes that drive water. The Elder Titan learned to stop wondering what trivial machinations existed that keep the grounds stable far too long ago. As he reached the end of the footpath and stumbled carelessly near the edge of the pool, he could finally begin to let loose. Stripping off his loincloth, the behemoth of a being tossed it aside to the grassy clearings nearby. At this point, the titan's needines was painfully obvious to all but himself, as seen by his achingly rock hard shaft. </p><p>The titan was well aware that this fleshy monstrosity was what made his trek difficult. Usually it would go away on its own after a while, but this time it's different. A cleansing dip in the Ancients' spring was usually only meant for clearing his mind and body, for whenever such an occasion arises. This time around, not only was the erection unusually more intense, but his thoughts are far less controllable than expected. He still truly did not understand why his mortal body would experience an intermittent discomfort after a particularly lengthy battle, throughout his whole involvement with the War of the Ancients. Yet the harsh tribulations brought about by the endless cycle of battling left him far too jaded to even question it all. At the very least, he's grateful that a solution was present in the form of the tranquil springs, for when the time did indeed arise. Not wasting any more time, the titan begins to slowly take off his upper body brace to prepare for the forthcoming dip.</p><p>His mind clouded with nothing but lust, Balanar meanwhile was heading down the path that would directly lead to his target. The only thing he wasn't sure of was whom it was the scent belonged to. The distance between the barracks and the hot springs were not too far off at all, and the stalker may yet find his "victim" soon enough. After a moment's displacement, Balanar briefly regained hold of his senses, when he came across the entrance gates to the heated springs that he's somewhat aware of. At that point, he was suddenly struck with an extremely sharp concentration of musk. Losing his mind to his bodily hunger once again, he slammed the gate doors open, and rushed to the source of the smell.</p><p>His scaly foot finally laid down upon the grass clearings, alerting the titan who had just removed his final article of clothing. Their sights met for the first time that night, and while the look of Balanar showed no change from his predatorial state, the Elder Titan managed to convey a surprised glance. Within a split second of exchanging looks, the Night Stalker flexed his wings forward and swooped down upon the larger being, pinning him to the ground. Flat on his back, the titan could only mutter words of confusion, as he was affected under a weakened form of Crippling Fear.</p><p>"W-what is the meaning of this? Balanar!? The battle's- nnggh- over, what's gotten over you!!?"</p><p>Short of breath due to his feebled state, the titan couldn't muster himself the strength to push back the encroaching creature. With words fallen to deaf ears and his hands placed upon the others', Balanar took the opportunity to hastily sniff out the giant's chest with all the receptors available to his single triangular orifice. Getting it the straight from the tap, the odors hit his senses with the force of a meteoric critical hit. The Night Stalker tried his damndest to stay sane (despite his Flehmen facial position giving away his neediness), but his thoughts have nearly consumed him entirely at this point. Sweeping across the titan's gloriously striped body from top to bottom, he inhaled every single crevice that was accessible. Not knowing he was in heat, the titan couldn't help but stifle moans as the creature attacked several sensitive points on his body.</p><p>The stimuli provided by his naked body alone was not enough to sate the beast of bedtime tales. Moving his face downwards while still keeping the large being pinned by the arms, Balanar finally identified the origin of what clouded his mind this whole time. Standing proudly tall, with a fat sack to boot; the yellow-toned penis was truly a sight to behold. Not wasting any more time, he went in deep to sniff out every nook and cranny of the giant's genitals. Burying his head in between the Elder Titan's cock and balls, he took full advantage of the moment by fully allowing the powerful odors to seep in. The nether regions where the sun don't reach emitted the most satiating pheromones imaginable to the predator. He would've enjoyed this session even without being being spellbound by his instincts, but in his current condition, it is enough to make him fully drunk on lust. With sleight of hand, Balanar very forcefully lifted the titan's legs, revealing his bare hole in full view. Planting his face in with no delay, he made sure to absorb all that he could through his nose-like organs. Throughout this entire ordeal, Balanar was aching something mighty down on his crotch. While he's certainly treating his body with a sensual feast, the throbbing blue 12 incher resting beneath certainly didn't receive any attention.</p><p>With the grip over his limbs loosened, the Elder Titan managed to retaliate by kicking away the hungry demon on his shoulders. While he couldn't even begin to comprehend what the hell Balanar wanted from him (let alone what he just did), he was certainly more mentally stable. At the very least, it didn't seem like Balanar was planning an attack of some sort. Picking himself up, the titan creeped towards the nocturnal beast lying on the ground. Noticing the clarity in his eyes beginning to take form, he understood that he could at least try to talk some sense into the strangely acting creature.</p><p>"You were... not yourself just now, weren't you?" kindly inquired the Elder Titan.</p><p>"I... I must apologize. I could barely remember why I even came here in the first place. My body was suddenly reacting so strangely, and... I just followed where it lead me." replied the Night Stalker. Try as he could to respond calmly, his fidgeting body certainly didn't hide well enough that he was still trembling from suppressing his needs, and his manhood still stood erect. "It was no excuse, I lost control over myself. These actions are... very unbecoming of myself." Pacing himself while trying to calm down, Balanar clearly seemed shook over not understanding what his body craves. "Do forgive me. I will retire, and leave you to your privacy..."</p><p>Right as he turned around, the Elder Titan called for him, "Wait. You haven't given me the chance to speak for myself." Seeing the sad state of affairs that both of them are in, the titan thought he could learn from this moment. "I feel like you and I might be able to solve each others' problems." said the titan, pointing to down to his hardened organ. "But your instincts seem to understand the right course of action much better than this mortal vessel could." Walking very closely towards Balanar, the titan put his head against his ex-opponent's, and whispered, "And so I will need you to take the lead. Are you willing to assist this old soul, and quell this burning desire within me?"</p><p>"If you're willing to let me indulge in my selfish needs, then I will let my body take charge." meekly agreed Balanar, still feeling reticent after the initial assault he'd done to this old bull. "But I must have full faith in you... and you in me. I can't be sure if I'll be able to control myself once I let my instincts take over once more."</p><p>As brave of a front the Elder Titan tried to display, he would certainly be lying if he said he wasn't scared. "I... trust you. You may take the lead." Right as the last word was exchanged, so too did their lips, as initiated by Balanar. Hands on each other's shoulders, they both sloppily traded contact between their lips, all purely due to instinct on Balanar's part. It certainly seemed more awkward than it needed to be given the odd shape of Balanar's mouth, making the kiss slightly difficult for the titan to reciprocate. Feeling his body respond to the action, the Elder Titan felt an uncomfortable elevation in his body heat. "Before that... Please let me simmer down in the springs. My body is really not prepared for this... sensation."</p><p>Leading the walk, the Elder Titan droppped one foot into the spring immediately, followed by the next, resting his glutes on the stone-crafted edges for a time being, to get used to the waters. Not too long after, in goes his entire body up to his neck. Despite having been in the same pool for over hundreds of times, this instance felt much more different. He was far less relaxed, and he could still feel himself breathing at an irregular pace. Balanar, who was right behind him, swiftly put aside his sweaty tights and joined in for a shoulder-deep simmering. The spring itself was quite shallow, which allowed for both of them to sit inside rather comfortably and simply enjoy each others' presence for the time being. The spacious 20 meter diameter spring could accommodate for many at once, though at the moment, the two weary heroes preferred to indulge in the silence that only a twosome can bring.</p><p>Merely a few minutes inside of the pool, Balanar actually completely forgot that his needs were yet to be answered. While he's in a much less violent state than before, it doesn't make his member any less satisfied. While both of them were attempting their hardest to purify their bodies of such feelings, both men would have realized at this point that it's not going away so easily this time. The few minutes of respite gave him time to finally listen to his body and understand that the only way to break this sexual tension is through action. Balanar decided that he would be the one that needed to make the first move, as he could sense that he was more calm than his counterpart.</p><p>Slightly flinching the Elder Titan, Balanar quickly rose from his sitting position, and walked in front of the other. He motioned for the titan to sit up on the edge of the pool, to which the request was heeded. With a mix of bewilderment and fatigue, the titan could only be patient as his cock was still maddeningly hard despite the relaxing soak. With no delay, Balanar moved his chest closer to the sitting elder and gently massaged the old one's chest. After the dip, the Elder Titan could feel his body becoming more responsive to the stroke. With each clumsy movement by the webbed hands, the titan couldn't help moaning from each pass of the tender fingers against his nipples. The pleasure was getting too much for him to handle, causing him to fall forward into the arms of the winged beast. With wings outstretched to hold the titan upright, Balanar slowly moved his head downwards to the main attraction.</p><p>The old man's tool responded with quite the tremble just from receiving a forceful exhalation from Balanar. A gentle grasp followed by a dozen strokes later, the big bull began to let out even louder moans as he vibrated in place. The titan's hands are now stretched behind himself on the grass, in an attempt to remain stable from all the attention he's getting. Not wishing to wait any longer, Balanar dove right in to the meatstick with an aggressive licking motion, covering all surfaces of the fat organ. The reddened tip of the penis got seemingly even more red, as he kept on working his tongue across all that he could reach. The Night Stalker was taking in all that he could of the moment, as the taste of the dick was far more potent than the trailing odors from just a few hours ago. He could sound out nothing but hungry growls as he made sure to take full advantage of his prey. It certainly helped that the physical responses from the receiver egged him to keep going, as the titan didn't even begin to show any sign of rejection. The motion quickly became like clockwork to him. One hand on the pole, another on the male's thinly furred yellow lap, and his long tongue slobbered all over the throbbing veins of the titan. Even with jaws lining the outside of his triangular lips, he was able to take special care to ensure none of it would cause any discomfort to the big boy.</p><p>Balanar could easily feel that the titan was getting close. The nerves contacting his tongue was bulging fast, and he could tell that it was coming fast. However his reaction speed could not match his intuition as a large dollop of white cream began to shoot out in tandem with a long and sustained yell that came from above him. Reflexively, the titan lifted his knees above the water and hugged on the wings of his servicer throughout the entire ejaculation. The pumping of cum continued for what seemed like forever, when it merely went on for a few seconds or so. Some of it splattered directly onto his blue face, while most of it streaked across the chest of the grunting man. His hands still on the cock, Balanar kept on massaging the massive tool until it all dripped out. When the massaging finally got particularly too intense, the old being had to gently push away the still gripping hands from his still-hard pole.</p><p>Now flat on his back, the titan felt for the very first time, some sort of discharge from his pent up state. He was still experiencing labored breathing, but it was mostly from relief rather than exhaustion. He couldn't even imagine that he would have to undergo such a ritual to achieve this true sense of solace. But he now knows that he could fully confide in Balanar for any future need of amelioration from this similar condition. Hearing the sounds of splashing water, the Elder Titan couldn't even lift his head up to see what it was before a blue demonic figure eclipsed right on top of him, their faces now very much point blank in alignment. Balanar then moved in for another deep kiss, using his knees and elbow to stabilize himself above the titan's body. The being below could only respectfully reciprocate the close encounter with his own movement of the tongue. After a while, their faces finally parted as the tongue wrestling between them relents.</p><p>"I was going to ask just what exactly did you do to my body..." chimed the titan at the bottom. "But I've learned to accept that some things that can only be answered by our instincts. Thank you for leading this mortal vessel to was it was seeking this whole time."</p><p>Not moving an inch from the position, Balanar replies, "I too was merely listening to what my instincts compelled me to do. My body told me to heed the call of a scent that... wants to be fulfilled." Removing himself from the growingly uncomfortable position, Night Stalker sat himself down near the rim of the pool. "I could also tell that my job here isn't done just yet. I could still detect traces of neediness from you." purred the predator.</p><p>The Elder Titan lifted himself into a sitting position and couldn't hide his nervous look as he replied, "So you could tell?... I must admit, I still have a thirst from within that's yet to be quenched. A flame that is... yet to be put out. I know not what comes next, but I would appreciate if you could guide me to the end of this ritual."</p><p>"Save your thanks. The feeling is very much mutual." As he finished his sentence, he tapped onto the titan's yellow backside. "During my tranced state, my body seemed to recall what it needs. I know now what comes next. Get up." With that last line, Balanar himself got up out of the pool and gently dragged the Elder Titan by his arms into a grassy clearing that naturally looks very inviting. What he had not told the titan was that his own hunger wasn't even close to be sated. "Lie on your back... and I'll take care of the rest."</p><p>The titan did as he was told, noticing himself that his own erection was still very much at full mast, even in the afterglow. Balanar then squatted on top of the towering penis, with the humungous bit pointing right at his taint. Thankfully, his sensibilities hit harder than his horniness when he noticed that the screw was scarily bigger than the slot, so to speak. Thinking fast, he scooped up a fair bit of the semi-solid semen still stuck on the titan's chest, and slathered it generously inside his achingly needy hole. Using one finger, and quickly following up with another, he pumped in as much of the makeshift lubricant as he could, also making sure that he's loosened up enough to receive the impending impalement. He must've felt like he overdone it at some point, as he couldn't hold back a drool as he kept on hammering his digits in. As a final precaution, he wiped off the remaining goop all over the titan's own hard scepter, and made sure that it's as slick as possible.</p><p>Thinking that he was finally ready, Balanar lowered himself down slowly into the throbbing hard manhood. Only 6 inches in, and he's had to take a breather to temporarily stop. Not only was the dick immensely fat at a maximum length of 15 inches, but was easily half as thick as his arm. Readjusting himself on his legs, he planted his palms on the titan's chest once more and hustled himself downwards. Biting his lip, his innards burned quite a bit as it tries to make room for the invading monster, but it was not something he's willing to give up on. He wanted it, HE NEEDED IT. With each steady decline, he got himself deeper. It finally went in 12 inches deep, until he had to stop once more, and take a moment. While he couldn't push himself deeper yet, he made due with all that he could take and pistoned himself up and down slowly, letting the pleasure of having his prostate violently grinded take over. His expressions of struggle started to turn into one of a being that is lost in hedonism, more so as the pumpings kept gaining speed.</p><p>Head thrown back, Balanar slams his thighs downwards noisily, and the silent Elder Titan could no longer remain stoic. He knew not exactly why the creature decided to willingly insert himself into his aching organ... but Ancients be damned if it isn't the most exhilirating sensation he's ever had the pleasure of experiencing, in his short life as a hired soldier. The palpitations in his heart grew more rapidly, and his senses are becoming less and less... his. It was getting harder to see as his eyes grew cloudier, though it was merely from the sweat flying off the insatiable blue brute on top of him. His organ is starting to internalize the warm embrace of the stalker's insides, the scaly palms deftly gripping his chest, and the mutually shared vibrations of uncontrolled breathing.</p><p>Wincing, Balanar is still putting on a brave face despite having trouble taking it all in. He was so close to scratching that inner itch of his, he just needed a little bit more. Any form of extension that may quell the fire inside, corporeal or ethereal, he was praying internally for just that tiny sliver of reach.</p><p>And in that instant, his wish was answered. The grimacing features of the titan beneath him turned a shining emerald glow for a brief moment, momentarily blinding the bat. His body also felt some change, as he couldn't help choke back a gasp from the clasping grasp of his innards, almost as if his virginity was restored to its Natural Order. When the lights died down, Balanar noticed a still-remaining emanation from the titan. Glowing faintly a green coloration, the giant's pupils similarly shoned a confident look about him.</p><p>In a rush, their faces was suddenly pulled together by the proactive titan's hug, with intensities that matched one who'd transcended into another astral plane. The rough exchange of tongue and lips came so suddenly to Balanar, yet his body could not push it away. If anything, his body language responded in a manner that invited more of it. Mana began to slowly mobilize throughout all parts of his body to accommodate not only the girthy flesh that grew mercilessly inside of him, but to also accept the dominance that was about to come.</p><p>Not long after their bodies were clutched together, Balanar's bottom received a mighty thrust, signaling the waste that is to be laid upon him. At the apex of the initial jab, Balanar immediately let go of all his inihibitions and emitted the loudest moan his gutturals would allow for. With his pupils turned upwards, his face fell flat on top of the giant's chest a second later, tongue lolled out. With the nocturnal beast's body fully ready to accept the ravaging, ET started to follow through with a steady rhythm of pumpings. Hands clinched around his winged torso, the titan did not relent for a moment and continued to gyrate his pelvis upwards into the piece of meat lying on top of him.</p><p>Despite the constant deep-voiced utterances filling the air from his subservient receiver, the worldsmith could not percieve much of the stimuli entering his senses, save for the ones located near his nether regions. He himself isn't even aware that he has entered into his Astral Spirit form, outside of the battlefield. Temporarily, he became the incarnation of primal desire, seeking nothing but pleasure. Luckily for him, the vessel lying atop of him wanted nothing but the same.</p><p>The throaty wailings of the savage bat was interrupted in a flash, as the titan suddenly cruched his abs upwards into a seating position, shoving Balanar back-first to the grassy terrain. It did knock Balanar out of his crazed reverie for a bit, as the phallus inside was forced out from him by the titan's jerky motion. The moment was salvaged however, when the titan got on his knees and grasped both the blue monster's legs by the calves, and pushed Balanar's legs to hang in the air, leaving the submissive bat even more exposed. Re-alinging his dick once more, ET held nothing back and power humped himself once more into the bat. </p><p>"GraauEEAAEAAUGNH~", out comes another particularly high pitched moan from the gravely-voiced bottom. The mating press was the final straw that broke what little grasp his mind had on the material plane. Hands now clutched onto the grass like his life depended on it, he kept on taking the rapid jackhammer unleashed inside of him. His eyes grew wetter from both the dripping sweat and his uncontrollable tears of pleasure. Like an engine, the heavy moaning and groaning cycled in perfect repetition with the loud thud of the insertion that preceded it. The bottom of the pair was in nothing short of ecstasy, his face now covered in all sorts of liquids, with unhinged salivation entering the fray. Having to focus all his muscles on being able to take the pounding, his triangular mouth was indescribably scrunched up, changing every half second to the tune of his prostate getting railed. The strokes kept coming in at full speed, pressed to mate. Both of them are completely unaware of one anothers' cognition, but both of them knew they needed it more than anything else in the world at the moment.</p><p>After the longest few minutes of their lives, the titan could sense his organ entering a point from which it cannot undo itself. The spasmic motion from his insertions grew shakier, and more haphazard. No longer in control of even his ability to hold on to the being below him, ET planted his hands on the grass, straddling Balanar's legs apart on top of his shoulders. The thrusts continued to slowly die down in frequency, but certainly not in terms of intensity. The titan's erection now at full mast, Balanar could feel it reaching down the deepest of his expanse. His threshold for pain was at an all time high, as he could ask for it to go nothing more than the full distance in order to satiate his thirst.</p><p>As if to signal the coming of the storm, the titan finally opened his mouth and drew breath rapidly. In sync with his final injection, the titan yelled out an Earth-Splitting roar, signaling an orgasm that was held back for eons. On the receiving end, Balanar yelled out in return, as his bowels was flooded with the seed that could spring forth several world makers in its own right. Hyperventilating, his body was trying still to acclimate to the deeper intrusion, and the following volume expansion within his lower anatomy. The turbulent and plentiful flow of the fluid was too much for one being's tight end to contain, so much so that it almost immediately leaked to the base of the titan's cock. The clenching embrace from Balanar certainly didn't make the situation any less messy, as the white fluid seeped out from his rim and slowly onto the ground.</p><p>When his roar finally died down, the titan not only regained his senses immediately, he had gained full memory of what transpired. Even more surprisingly to him was that did not feel any strangeness afterwards. He was fully conscientious with what had happened, as he felt completely refreshed rather than tired. Knocking him out of his epiphany was the tingling reminder that he was still dick-deep inside a writhing beast. Still hard from the afterglow, he removed his huge organ with a skin-frictioned 'pop', and crashed on his back right next to the still-heaving Balanar. While the titan felt somewhat satisfied and cognizant from his release, the brief post-coital clarity spurred him to check on his partner.</p><p>"Was that too much-", before he could even finish, he noticed Balanar had already rose up to one knee, with juices still dripping down his thighs. More noticeable than the still-hard 12 inch on the beast, Balanar was observably somewhat still out of it. While he was certainly not in a threatening state, he was clearly still affected by the moonlight's hedonistic effects.</p><p>The titan knew he couldn't leave the other one simply like this. In fact, he thought it might even be fit to repay the beast with a favor, for helping him finally achieve closure with the feelings that had haunted him for as long as he knew, in his time as a part-mortal in the war of the Ancients.</p><p>Instantly understanding what he needed to do, the titan got on his knees and lowered his head down, pointing his large yellow-skinned furry behind towards the zombified creature. His horns were luckily light and small enough to allow for a comfortable prostrating position. While he was partly curious about how it would feel to be worked from the back, he primarily did this out of some sense of amorous kinship. Before he could even further his imagination about what will come next, Balanar had already stomped his way towards that palpable piece of ass. The pinkness of the inner rim proved to show just how untouched that fluffy backside was. Immediately, he felt two clawed hands spread open his cheeks, displaying a most inviting entrance to one that would be under a crazed spell for lust. Or anyone with a fine taste for choice ass.</p><p>Upon seeing the vulnerable beast laid out right in front of him, the blood flowing within his scales increased in speed to unprecedented rates. What little mana was left inside of Balanar instinctively triggered a Dark Ascension from within. The night sky grew darker, and is now filled with energetic sounds of wingbeating, suggesting that his exhaustion was gone for the time being. While the temporary surge of power that came with such a transformation was mostly used for combat, the reinvigorated state could serve just as well to quell his inner hunger. He could do without the strengthened wings for his current purpose, but his newfound upper body strength was more than welcome for what is to come.</p><p>Balanar swooped right on his knees, and rammed his ghastly tongue around and inside the pucker readily made available to him. It was a particularly delightful taste to savor, especially one that underwent perspiration from prior acts of deviance. Just a slip of the tongue was enough to cause ET to let out a drawn out moan of relief. The Void within the untouched hole was filled to great effect, as the night continues to supply Balanar with all the vitality needed to continue working that rump in. With the continual swipe and thrust of the reptilian tongue, the assailed titan could barely keep his mouth quiet for too long. A particularly deep, and well-aimed flick inside of him was all it took to finally break his stoic act. Following a loud slam of his fist in front of him, the titan let out a wistfully long and desperate grunt, motioning that all his pretenses have now been lowered enough to be completely consumed by the Hunter in the Night. </p><p>The nocturne one's appetite only grows larger, as he felt the quivering entrance vibrate in anticipation. However, he felt ready enough to sample the supple apple in more ways than just through taste. Quickly, his tongue is released from the ancient tush, which elicited a gasp from the horny old being, finally allowing cool air to kiss the dribble coated ring. The big man's momentary reprieve did not last too long, as Balanar slowly inserted a talon into the titan, somehow carefully still, despite being in a dreamlike state. While the old codger did sense what felt like a thin, clawlike surface hug against his innards from his panicky clenching, it is truly a testament to Balanar's self-control to ensure that none of his sharp nails incurred any harm to his insides, leaving instead nothing but jolts of pleasure in its silky wake.</p><p>The thin claws attached to Balanar's knuckles continued to motion in and out of the baritone-set bottom. Each stroke of the thin digit only serves to stimulate the tight hole to loosen up even more, as the titan's breathing grows heavier with each pulsation of the beast's finger. Growling between each exhalation, the elder being couldn't take this much teasing for too long. His own dick had grown hard once more for the past few minutes of torturous subjugation put to him. Every damned time Balanar's pointer rubs devilishly against his inner spot, he reeled his knees in even deeper, reflexively allowing for more access to the intruder behind him. One lasting deep press unto his inner button was the straw that broke the titan's proverbial back, as his passive expression of lowered inhibition turned to morbidly impatient neediness.</p><p>"Take that out and let me feel the REAL THING ALREADY!"</p><p>That was all Balanar needed to hear to confirm that his old prey is down for full on laviciousness. That, and the apparent increase in sweat layering across the stressed out giant's light fur coat. After taking out his slimy appendage, the the musky odor struck Balanar's primal senses harder than any of the Echo Stomps he felt in the preceding battle. The extra hormonal boost injected into him gave a most prodigious resurgance of his animalistic appetite. Driven purely by strength of lust, Balanar gripped the titan by his chest in a bearhug, and lifted him off the ground. While it did catch the titan by surprise, the somewhat serene wind flowing from the winged beast's certainly kept his worries from actually going anywhere higher than a meter above ground. As much as he enjoyed the warm embrace of the creature, alongside the sensation of his bare genitals feeling the cool breeze mid-flight, even he knew this short flight couldn't possibly last for longer than a few seconds-</p><p>*whoom whoom WHOOSH* *CRASH*</p><p>Before his thoughts could further manifest, the titan was slammed chest first into the gate that was supposed to close off the springs from the outside. He was far too accepting of his position to feel any pain nor anxiety from this sudden maneuver. All he wanted to do was accept his predator's domination, no matter how it would unfurl. He didn't notice how his horns was barely above the blunt fences, and his hardon fortunately protruding past the bars; yet he very readily felt the breath of a sexually rejuvenated creature, and a large, wet, piece of organ located right in front of his well-prepped hole.</p><p>And indeed, within one swift thrust, the titan was stuffed in one motion. The motioning cycle of his sodomy was very hammerlike; taking place between slow, full removals of the predator's organ, followed by a mercilessly fast and full entry. The first time it went all the way in, the titan was slightly broken out of his spell, as he wasn't yet accustomed to such a heavy pounding. Holding back a tear, he could however feel immediate pleasure after the first few pull-outs, as the large meat slowly slid past his inner spot. In fact, it felt so good so fast, his legs began to buckle into the gate bars. So little of his energy was focused into maintaining motor controls, as he was instead fully entranced by the vivacious sensation overflowing his senses.</p><p>The clanging noisiness of the bars was certainly useful in covering up the unrestrained moans from both parties, though the exhalings of the winged man was clearly overshadowed by the loud gruntings of the heavyweight colossus underneath. Between each clash of the blue scaled hips and the yellow tufted flab, a swear almost unmistakably follows suit. With carelessly slacked jaws and dilated pupils, the titan could only utter cacophonic nothings as his ass was continuously railed all the way through. The size difference between them meant nothing, as the behemoth definitely felt the thick pole slide against what is unbeknownst to him, his sweet spot. All he knew was that his body felt weak during each impalement, yet he couldn't help but to make obscenely-laced mouthings with each passing crash.</p><p>What was a few minutes of titanic hip smashing turned to close to half an hour, and Balanar never let up one bit. While he remained steadfast in his rough, decimating act, the titan could barely keep a single position together. His hands are still barely holding on to the steel entrapments of the gate, yet his dick grew wetter and his legs grew more bow-legged. What most certainly shifted through the whole ordeal was his senses. The extended punishing laid upon his wanting self was a lot more than he thought he could handle, but he knew deep down he really asked for it. Each devilishly delivered poke only served to bring him closer to reaching ultimate closure with his bodily needs. Complementing each of his screams are uncontrollable tears, with each tremoring impact never waivering in drowning his thoughts with overstimulating decadence. Wracked with so much pleasure, he was mentally out of it, until the Void of longing that ballooned inside of him was finally set off by the ultimate release.</p><p>As the darkened skies showed signs of coming to an end, so did Balanar's reign of pleasure. However, it also heralded the end of his 'play time'. His thoughts are no longer clouded by pure instinct, as he had finally gained purchase through a premature relinquishment of the moonlight reverie. But while dawn had came, the demonic spread of Darkness still lingers. Realizing that he had to go all out in order to quench the thirst of his prey, he knew just how to reach such ends, in ways befitting a creator of worlds. To gather himself for his final deliverance, the bat thought it would do good for a moment of reprieve. Balanar unclasped his hands around the bottom's pot-bellied gut, and trailed his hands towards the titan's hips. With the providence to move, the titan slid down to his knees, palm against the ground, head still against the steel, and finally with a raising of his ass.</p><p>Temporarily taking out his tool, the still-hard subjugator finally got a good look upon the crater that he himself had made. Almost in tune to the titan's breathing, the reddened hole winked at an irregular pace after handling such a long beating. Flagrant air was released with each baring down of the titan's stomach, try as he may to completely close his hole. The sweet salivation of his own pre-lubricant slid down from the opening, running down the grass-stained perineum and eventually against the swollen pair of hangers. A bit further down, copious amount of pre leaked into the floor, like a viscous stalagtite from a stiff yellow dangler. The velvety insides of the world creator showed an impressive tightness still, for something that has undergone harsh dugouts. Yet the hole still could not... or rather, would not shut itself close just yet. It continues to expand and close tantalizingly, its tight walls ready to accept any candidate that may finally put to rest its berserking ache.</p><p>After inspecting the 'damage' caused, Balanar then plugged his manhood once more into the aching yellow hole. With his chest directly placed atop the bent over slut, he delivered a solid angular push into the waiting hole. Before the titan underneath can mumble even a gasp, the frenetic pace of the previous fucking resumed once more, continuing the needy cries of the old giant in rhythm to the vicious pounding. The depth of the of the intrusion this time was so much more intense and measured, the titan's knees wobbled at the impact, barely keeping up with the pressure instilled upon it. Not long after, his legs eventually gave way and crashed down, rendering both of them flat on the ground. </p><p>With Balanar's thoughts becoming clearer by the second, his pelvic movements are very much intent on "killing" the remnants of lust left in his fuck buddy. And in one swift reentry, the titan felt it. A penetration that reached depths previously unimaginable, forcing out a distressed, yet submissive, trail of wailings. Lying parallel atop the emerald-striped blonde giant, Balanar reignited his strenous pelvic rotations once more, while using the sounds of the moaning beast to keep track of his pace. While his lecherous strength is certainly not infinite, he was going to make sure that he used up all the energy spared to him by the awakening Darkness to fully satisfy the wanting geezer. This time, it was his turn to repay the favor.</p><p>A well-placed series of deep pushes made the titan breathe noticeably louder, a signal to Balanar of the ever approaching climax. Repeating the same motions, he was eventually able to pierce into the bottom's colon, giving his recipient a pulsating warm sensation deep inside of him. Shivering in anticipation, the big man below slightly raised his bottom in return, to keep that feeling for as long as possible inside of him. Slightly raised to his knees, his large organ gained some space to feel the air once more, like a ticking time bomb finally unearthed from its entrapment. The ribbed end of the blue bat's pleasure tool poked right into where a womb was supposed to be, though its intended stimulating effect was induced all the same. The veiny, throbbing invader had finally found a home inside of the titan, and it was the catalyst that finally crashed the floodgates open.</p><p>"NyeaaAARHHGHH-"</p><p>Accompanying the vocalization, the Elder Titan could feel a harsh yet relieving feeling, steadily trickling out in the form of a cloudy white liquid. The jerky whimpers grew in volume as the gratifying anal assault continued, until it evolved into something akin to that of commanding yawp. Trickling beneath his chiseled body, sweat pours out continually to complement the stiff and sticky pole. Within seconds of tauntingly slow precum dripping after another, a singular piercing deep within his internals was the spark that set everything off. </p><p>"HHHHHHHHNGRAAAAAAAAAAAAH"</p><p>Following a terrifying roar, the titan's straight standing erection let loose a chalk white torrent. The initial splash landing squarely upon his chin, which immediately reflected towards his upper body and a portion of Balanar's arms tucked underneath, mixing with the sweat to form bodily dew drops. Moments later, a second less powerful, yet more plentiful gush, coated the underbars of the bent metallic surface within his line of sight. As he simmers down, the afterglow presents itself through jittery, nerve-shocking passings of light sperm leakage. </p><p>Meanwhile, as the gigantic bottom was audibly muttering into the heavens, Balanar felt on more than one occasion the tightening of the passage that was grasping his baby maker. He knew that at this point, he was no longer fully in control. That was made much obvious to him when he felt a layer of cum coat his forearm that was underneath the titan. When he heard the proceeding roar, his dick was suddenly encroached by an all-surrounding embrace. No longer capable of withstanding the compacted pressure of the titan's innards, he shot out every little bit of milk towards the only direction it could. Though the load was plentiful, he certainly came much faster this time around, with not so much as several rapid grunts to accompany his ejaculation.</p><p>With zero concern regarding the feelings that suddenly took over his body, the titan awakened to an unquestionable nonchalance. Taking his right hand off the steel bars for the first time since he was slammed into them, he felt not only his slightly enlarged belly filled with warm beastly batter, but also just how sensitive his little tool was. A few cursory rub outs later, he could finally breathe once more as a sane being. Balanar too could finally find repose with the fact that both of them are cleared of their laviciousness.</p><p>Almost symbolic of their carnal desires finally departing, sunlight has finally entered view, signaling the coming of dawn. Gently tapping on the prostrating figure, Balanar sought to remind that he was about to pull out from the old man. Immediately after the act, a coarse voice of relief could be heard from the titan, with Balanar enjoying the process a bit more than he intended. Feeling a slight reddening on his nether regions (as well as his cheeks), Balanar trudged himself in the direction of the running spring.</p><p>After the surprisingly clean getaway, the titan could finally feel his entrance unoccupied with neither a longing to be filled, nor an object that fills the longing. Wanting to give his knees some long needed rest, what he discovered the next second however was a stinging pain in his glutes, the moment it landed the grass. While flinching from the pain, a modest deluge of spunk accidentally squirted itself out of his sore hole. Upon hearing the troubled voice, Balanar immediately sped his walk towards the Elder Titan to assist him in any way he can... as he also felt partly responsible for it.</p><p>"Oh ho ho, don't mind me... I just need a minute. Ooooh, my aching bones...", quipped the titan.</p><p>And in that entire literal minute of adjusting himself, the titan could only manage to attain a squatting position. While it did embarrass him to be emptying himself in such a manner, it was the only way he could discard the literal liter of cum inside of him without too much strain. Putting his hands down to the ground in front of him, the white ooze slowly seeped out from the retightened asshole, until it no longer flowed freely. Bracing himself for the discomfort, the titan pushed down once more, expelling out a stream of pure white pleasure juice, with an unflattering noise accompanying the whole process. When it was almost over, the old man's face was about as red as his clearly abused bum.</p><p>Oddly enough, the Night Stalker was absolutely unfazed by the sight beheld to him. In his mind, he was just glad that was able to recover from much of his previous exertions in his period of transformation. Or perhaps, he didn't want to let himself feel more than it needs to. After lending the old codger a shoulder, they both walked to the spring once more to clean up the miscellaneous mess on their bodies. While the initial dip into the pool did cause some trouble for the titan, the rejuvenating spring's effects took place almost immediately and pushed away all remaining physical woes into nonexistence.</p><p>"I understand that thanks are in order from me", began the titan, after a few minutes into their soak. </p><p>"I told you to save your thanks, didn't I? Think nothing of it", calmly replied Balanar, as he tries to enjoy the rest and relaxation without thinking too much of what just occurred.</p><p>"Just as you fulfilled my selfish needs... I'm afraid I must bother you once more with a selfish question. How is it that that you-"</p><p>"LOOK.", interrupted the scaled being, "In this war, no matter how far from the reaches your home realm is, and no matter how primordial your status may be, you will be bound by a mortal shell. Just as it will require sustenance, this mortal shell will also need to attend to other needs. One of them was originally intended for furthering their own kind. The need to mate and reproduce. As you and I have experienced.", explained the slightly stressed stalker.</p><p>Taken aback, the titan could only stare blankly at the succinctness of it all. "I.. I see. I wondered why I was able to suppress this urge for so long, for I have possessed this figure within the earthly realms in this ancient war for what felt like aeons. But I'm glad to have understood the nature of it. Thank you."</p><p>"...Please refrain from thanking me. Don't forget that it was I who took advantage of you in the first place.", wistfully replied Balanar, in a defeated manner. It was true that he himself made the first move, though the final act was indeed a mutual one. The reason why he did not want to pursue this train of thought further in the presence of this being is... for fears it might develop into something more than a physical connection. He could not afford to let emotions take over for the next time they may meet. Especially if their next encounter would be as enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>